Forum:New Administrators 2014/Voting
This forum will be used to vote for the new admin. Before we begin, there are a few rules: *To be eligible to vote, you must have been active for at least 3 months with 300 edits. *Each person may vote for up to 3 different candidates and may not vote for a candidate more than once. *Candidates are not allowed to vote for themselves but may still vote nonetheless. *To vote, simply leave your signature under the name of the person you want. *Anyone who is ineligible to vote will have their vote removed. *Votes cannot be changed once cast. As a formality, candidates will be listed in alphabetical order, not in order of nomination. Voting will start on September 30, 2014 at 13:00 UTC. Voting will end on October 7, 2014 at 13:00 UTC. Due to corruption of votes, deadline has been extended to October 10, 2014 at 13:00 UTC. *''If you voted for Staw-Hat Luffy, you may recast your vote for another candidate.'' 03:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) User:Awaikage # 12:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) #-- # 22:18, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Kawaiikage :333 #SeaTerror (talk) 07:55, October 10, 2014 (UTC) User:Calua # 12:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Great editor, excellent with the community. # # 16:21, September 30, 2014 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 19:03, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # # Joekido (talk) 22:18, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 01:26, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # She has the "People Skills" # 04:41, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # 05:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # Helped in revising some of my uploads with higher quality ones. # 15:01, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # I worked with Calu on Owari no Seraph Wiki (on which I was an Administrator, but lost the position recently due to inactivity) before, and she's terrific to work with, particularly with images. She knows how to listen, and actually listened to my requests aback then and produces stellar images. # 15:02, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Because fu Staw è_é # 01:15, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # FleetAdmiral 04:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # 14:04, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # 17:34, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:58, October 4, 2014 (UTC) # OnePieceNation (talk) 22:36, October 4, 2014 (UTC) OPN. # Kind of witchy, but oh well~ #--The Will of Deez (talk) 04:14, October 9, 2014 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 10:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) User:Jademing # #Nobody700 (talk) 21:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 13:32, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # Kind of slutty, but oh well User:JustSomeDude... # 12:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 13:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # User:X-RAPTOR 14:17, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # # 16:21, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 20:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # Nobody700 (talk) 21:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 22:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # He and Gal were admin material from the start # 04:39, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # 05:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # # 14:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # 15:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # Talked to JSD once and I can feel how serious he is, especially if it involves the wiki, so I believe this wiki will flourish if he becomes an Admin. 'Nuff said. # 01:15, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # 02:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # 13:03, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # 17:34, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:53, October 3, 2014 (UTC) He's one of the few people on this wiki who truly deserves this position. # The Will of Deez (talk) 03:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Experienced, dedicated, and most of all approachable. He's a shoo-in for this position. # MasterDeva (talk) 10:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) User:Kaizoku-Hime # 13:32, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # (still waiting for that valentine date) # 00:02, October 10, 2014 (UTC) #Meganoide (talk) 08:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC) User:The Koromo # #Nobody700 (talk) 21:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 07:55, October 10, 2014 (UTC) #Meganoide (talk) 08:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC) User:Roranoa zoro # 12:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 12:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 12:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Skilled with code, lives in Asian timezone, civil editor. #OnePieceNation (talk) 13:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) OPN. You deserve it. # 14:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) #User:X-RAPTOR 14:18, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 16:21, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # #Joekido (talk) 19:51, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 22:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # experience, skills and wisdom # 05:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # # 15:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # # 15:04, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Now it's a tie betwen JSD and Roa. All better! :D #The Forgotten Beast (talk) 12:39, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # You guys can put his skills into good use. *insert jealousy for his superior coding than mine here* User:SeaTerror #OnePieceNation (talk) 13:29, September 30, 2014 (UTC) OPN. So ronery, it's so ronery here. # # User:Staw-Hat Luffy Staw-Hat Luffy has been caught with compelling evidence of pressuring other voters to vote for him via external sites, and is therefore removed from consideration. *''If you voted for him, you may recast your vote for another candidate.'' # 12:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) #Lelouch_Di_Britannia 13:16, September 30, 2014 (UTC) #OnePieceNation (talk) 13:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) OPN. You got my vote mate. # #User:X-RAPTOR 14:19, September 30, 2014 (UTC) #User:DarkErigor 14:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) #The Forgotten Beast (talk) 14:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # 22:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:43, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # FleetAdmiral88 16:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # Staw, Staw, Staw. This wiki's resident total asshole. Known for doing stupid things, talking shit, being disrespectful, annoying and has a terrible attitude.. most of the time. Nevertheless, I'd still vote for him. Like Calu, I also worked with him on a wiki. Despite the fact that we're from different wikis, we managed to make things work. He can compromise and surprisingly, obeyed all of my requests, despite of his well known reputation. # 15:03, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Because fu Calu è_é User:Zodiaque # 12:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Highly skilled editor. Knowledge of Japanese. Australian timezone. We've disagreed many times, but never made arguments heated. Fantastic in discussions/conflicts. # 20:03, September 30, 2014 (UTC) # Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:43, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # 13:32, October 1, 2014 (UTC) # 01:15, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # 04:33, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # 17:34, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # # MasterDeva (talk) 10:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC)